Day Off (TodoDeku)
by Arisuin Takumi
Summary: Midoriya and Todoroki have their very first day off, lazing around at home. One-shot


Midoriya Izuku or better known as Pro-Hero Deku is walking down the busy street of Musutafu city with his disguise on. He is wearing a regular blue hoodie with a white shirt underneath, jeans shorts and a red cap on his head along with black glasses. Midoriya is looking down to his phone checking heroes news online.

And as he had expected, the online is filled with discussions about how Pro-Hero Deku and Pro-Hero Shoto both take day off from their hero duties. Some supported their decisions, saying that the heros needed their day off once in a while. Others responded negatively saying that the heros are ignoring their duties.

"Hah... I wonder if there are rumors flying around about us..."

Midoriya let out a soft, exhausted sigh and asked himself. He then continues to look at his phone and all he saw scrolling down are the news about him and Hero Shoto. He did saw this coming ever since yesterday when they officially announced them taking day off. While scrolling down he also saw some older news about Pro-Hero Ground Zero and Pro-Hero Red Riot engagement.

"Hah... I want to come out like that one day..."

Midoriya's childhood friend and now Pro-Hero, Bakugou Katsuki comes out officially two months ago that he is engaged to Pro-Hero Red Riot, Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya's high school classmate and friend. The news were flooded about it the next day and Bakugou didn't even give a sh*t about it. As expected from his childhood friend of course.

"Well, we should actually. When the old man agrees to our engagement..."

"Gah!!! Shocchan... you surprised me!!"

Midoriya jumped back at the sound of his boyfriend that creeped up on him. Looking back, Midoriya tone down his voice in fear of getting noticed since both of them are wearing disguises. Todoroki goes with his usual brown shirt with black jeans. He is also wearing a black mask and a white cap. Todoroki bends his head down to reach Midoriya's height and gives Midoriya a peck on the cheek. A deep red blush appears on Midoriya face and he looks away from his lover in embarrassment.

"Tha-That is cheating, Shocchan..."

"Can't help it, you are just too cute."

Todoroki answered Midoriya with a tease and Midoriya can't help but smile at his boyfriend. Todoroki takes the opportunity and grabs Midoriya hands, holding tightly in his. Midoriya is slightly surprised but let it go since it is a normal routine. Both of them started walking down the streets filled with people walking around without saying a word. However, the silence between them is rather calming than awkward. It is a habit that both the Heros had gotten used to after staying with each other for 7 years.

Midoriya and Todoroki walk back to their shared apartment together, holding hands and that could be the best thing both Heros could have wished for.

Midoriya opens the door to the apartment and walks inside followed closely by Todoroki. Midoriya blue hoodie is a mess, with dirts all over and after leaving his shoes at the stand, Todoroki helps him changes. Todoroki takes off Midoriya's hoodie and dump it in the washing machine. Midoriya enters the bathroom and have a quick bath while Todoroki leaves to the kitchen to make lunch.

On their way back home, Midoriya saves a child who was about to be hit by a car in the middle of the road. Todoroki covers Midoriya up and gives the child back to their mother before both fled the scene. They didn't want to get catch up by the media after all. Although when Midoriya looks at the news rumors already spread that Hero Deku was the one who helps the child since they saw a flesh of green.

After coming out of the bathroom, Midoriya quickly changes into the clothes that Todoroki had prepared for him. He comes out of the bedroom agter changing and saw Todoroki in the kitchen placing the plates on the table. Midoriya rushes over and helps Todoroki with it.

"Arigatou, Izu..."

"No, no. I'm glad to help."

"After this, I'll treat your wounds, you really are reckless."

"Ah! Okay, it's not that bad though, haha."

Midoriya and Todoroki, both sit down at the table and said their prayers before digging in. Over the past years, Midoriya had noticed that Todoroki is an amazing cook or mostly just an amazing housewife. Despite not actually looking like the type to. Midoriya finishes the meal first, since he was hungry. He washes his dishes in the basin and wait for Todoroki to finish his.

"Does it hurt, Izu?"

"Not at all, it's just a scratch after all."

After lunch Todoroki helps Midoriya patches up the wounds that he received from before. Since Midoriya glided his way under the truck while carrying the child, he gots some bruises around his arms and back. Both do not return to their headquarter for treatment since they'll probably get scold. Todoroki applies some antibiotics before patching up the wounds with a thin bandage.

"Arigatou, Shocchan! Ah... Shocchan I have a present for you!"

"A... present?"

"I figure you'll love it... here... open this box!"

"Wow, it's big..."

Mdoriya took out a rather large box from underneath the table (they were sitting on the sofa in front of the table) and handed it over to Todoroki. Todoroki was surprised when the box weight as heavy as it looks. He is even more surprised when he opens the box, it was filled with papers, or rather letters.

"Are... these...?"

"Yep, the letters we sent to each other back when we were younger. And there's also another thing underneath."

"Ah!! This!?"

Todoroki takes the pile of letters off from the box and set it on the table. What he saw underneath all the letters was something very old. It is an old book. On the cover of the book, there are writing of two different handwriting, Midoriya and Todoroki. It is a diary book from when they were high school. There are three other books underneath along with the first one which makes it four books. Three were exchange diary and the other was an album.

"I figured that you'll keep these so I asked Fuyuki-san to look for it. I didn't expect you to keep these under your bed and forget it. Haha!"

"I-- I didn't forget them... I just thought that... I didn't need it here... we are going to stay here temporarily until we get the approval from my old man for our marriage, well to be precise, engagement... I thought about bringing them later... but I guess I did... forget them..."

"Ah!! Then shou- should I... just give these back...?"

"No it's fine... the third diary was in your house right?"

"Oh yeah! I figured that I should collect all of them. Shall we read them Shocchan?"

"Sure!"

"Ahaha!!"

"Don-- don't laugh Izu...!! That was my first time writing a diary..."

"Well, I sure didn't expect for you to write with bullet points though... haha...hah... this sure brings back memories..."

"It sure does... it has been a very long time... if I remember, I'm sure I confess to you at the end of second year...?"

"That's right, I was so surprised when you asked me out to the backyard that day. I was so shocked that I ended ul avoiding you the other day... hah... now that I think about it why did I do that..."

"That day when you avoided me, I... was sad. I knew that you might be surprised but not to that point. I remember asking you to forget about the confession and return to being friends again... but unexpectedly you comes give me a letter... accepting my confession..."

"I'm glad that it turns out well. That was our very first letter right??"

"Yeah..."

Midoriya and Todoroki flips the pages around reading the diary. Both of them were cuddled on the sofa together. Them seem to have lost track of time since it was already dark outside. They have finished reading their second and third book and now they are at their first exchange diary. At the very last page, there was a letter tagged onto it with a very short sentence "I like you, Shocchan". The letter was Midoriya's true feelings to Todoroki. After that confession, they ended up together.

Although, Midoriya's childhood friend, Bakugou beats him into confession along with hetting engaged. Unlike Midoriya and Todoroki who were staying at a shared apartment, thanks to a certain father, Bakugou and Kirishima moved in together ever since they came back from their overseas pro-hero program.

"Ah!! It's already dinner, Izu what do you want to eat?"

"Ah, whatever is fine. I'll help!"

"Izuku... do you enjoy yourself today?"

"I sure do, Shocchan... and you??"

"Me too."

Midoriya and Todoroki cuddle together on their bed. It is already late at night and both of them are ready to jump to their dreams. However, just for a split moment, they both wanted to stay like this, staring at each other. Neither of them say anything, but that is the best thing. Midoriya and Todoroki sure do enjoy their first day of day off. They still have a week left so, what should they do next?

"Oyasumi, Izuku..."

"Oyasumi... Shocchan..."

For now, let's sleep.

-Owari-


End file.
